supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Montgomery Family
The Montgomery Family is a fanon season 26 episode of Supernanny. Gloria visits Los Angeles, CA to meet her biggest family ever yet. Julien, age 51, and Morisa, age 53, have over 100 million foster children, 10 million adopted children, and 15 of their own. Due to the family's large size, Gloria is also teamed up with Greg Albert and Annie Blume. Will the team be able to save this gigantic family from crisis or will everything fall apart? This episode marks an issue of the Naughty Swivel, Reflection Room, Naughty Platform, Naughty Blanket, Naughty Pit, Super Naughty Pit, Naughty Pillow, Naughty Log, Naughty Cube, Sweethearts Technique, Learn English, Car Drill Technique, Good Eater, and Stay in Bed. Biological Children *Maya (25): Well-behaved. *Luke (23): Well-behaved and in college, hoping to obtain a Bachelor's degree. *June (17): Is quite disrespectful to her parents and is somewhat violent to animals. *Andra (15): Well-behaved. *Ricky (14): Refuses to go to bed, can swear and calls his parents every name in the book *Eliza (12): Plays violent video games such as Call of Duty: Black Ops and Halo 3, refuses to stay in bed, and is very violent. *Jana (10): Well-behaved, but hates Eliza's behavior. *Ashlyn (8): Throws tantrums fit for 3-year-olds and is also violent. *Fraternal Triplets Jeremy, Jamie, and Jessie (6): Act very violent and are always spoiled, yell, scream, hit people and can even hit Jana. *Orla (5): Always hits her siblings and refuses to eat her food, leading her to become anemic. *Identical Twins Louise and Lydia (3): Have the same brain mixed with Josephine from the Sand Family and the rest of the amok runners from the real Supernanny series as well as the fanon series, but even worse. They are also expelled from 400 preschools because of their extremely violent deeds. They are the worst behaved girls Gloria has ever encountered. They are extremely cruel to animals and do even the most unacceptable stuff. *AJ (1): Well-behaved. Foster Children #Zinnia (age 12) - refuses to go to bed #Cupcake #Timothy #Giselle #Eric #Gary #Larson #Trudy #Chip #Blueberry #Taurus #Bud #Elmo #Gideon #Reginald #Rhoda #Beatrice #Herb #Clovis #Gloria #Sarah #Drake #Hamm #Bianca #Cookie #Hazel #Bubbles #Herbert #Binkie #Elsa #Hugo #Iago #Clio #Jock #Akela #Hubert #Sarafina #Lilo #Wilbur #Adella #Timon #Eudora #Arista #Harvey #Pascal #Naveen #Bee #Kiwi #Simba #Marian #Tito #Abu #Dale #Hera #Apollo #Esmeralda #Penny #Lyle #Roger #Bear #Pinky #Lottie #Ella #Temperance #Shell #Birdie #Branch #Nectaria #Easter #Pastelle #May #Windy #Daisy #Plum ~ Peach's twin sister #Chrysalis #Love #Pumpkin #Dream #Miracle #Sunshine #Arrow #Cutie #Honey #Boo #Kash #Sweeth #Roo #Bug #Shorty (age 5) #Tiny (age 2) #Maddie #Mackenzie #Chloe #Alexa #Paige #Brooke #Vivi-Anne #Justice #Taylor #Cathy #Jill #Leslie #Nicaya #Brandon #Nock #Kaya #Tanya #Kelly #Holly #Christi #Melissa #Kerisa #Payton #Erika #Sarah #Kendall #Nia #Abby Lee #Poppy (age 7) #Myrtle (age 9) #Rose (age 4) #Juniper (age 11) #Kalani #Esme #Mia #Pansy (age 10) #Tulip (age 14) #Chrysanthemum (age 17) #Orchid (age 5) #Cherry (age 2) #Pansy (age 7) #Laurel (age 4) #Marvolo #Evander #Percival #Sirius #Orion #Gawain #Horace #Viktor #Finn #Harry #Kai #Neville #Dolores #Lily #Ron #Percy #Fred #Scorpius #Peach ~ Plum's twin. #Trip #Sandy #Summer #Fire #Chrysanthemum #Laurel #Raven #Browning #Auburn #October #December #February #Sparkle #Snowflake #Solstice #Winter-rose ~ Winterhawk's twin sister #Chill #Darke #Frost #Colden #Winterhawk ~ Winterrose's twin brother #Severus #Dudley #Ginny #Bill #George #Hermione #Lee #Bella #Nymphadora #Katie #Remus #Albus #Luna #Gregory #Marge #Merlin #Draco #Helen #Vincent #Birch #Ted #Vernon #Aldo #Audrey #Darcy #Lucius #Kane #Corvus #Oisin #Harper #Cedric #Raven #Luighseach #Charity #Fox #Finley #Sitara #Logan #Dawn #Astrid #Gaia #Rue #Thyme #Venus #Anubis #Belladonna #Calendula #Thalia #Spring #Jade #Fallon #Gavin #Mari #Rhianna #Erin #LaurieAnn #Aisha #Camille #Fernanda #Jane #Patsy #Haley #Liza #Shari #Tara #Nancy #Daniel #Vickie #Reagan #Julie #Laurieann #Areanna #Alexus #Elliana #Kendall #Lynn #Alyssa #Mary #Jeannie #Kaylee #Coco #Lucas #Brigette #Loree #Jeanette #Kim #Sari #Tiffanie #Yolanda #Stacey #Kerri #Lilliana #Jodi #Cheryl #Jessalyn #Jojo #Ashlee #Brynn #Aradia #Rose #Saffron #Demeter #Moon #Hazel #Jasmine #Patchouli #Calliope #Nimue #Bronwen #Galatea #Tansy #Astra #Asia #Sophia #Kristie #Ally #Kaeli #Hadley #Bella #Gino #London #Zack #Marcia #Gloria #Jackie #Gina #Yvette #Kaya #Kira #Kamryn #Tea #Ava #Amethyst #Echo #Willow #Amber Adopted Children #Maxie (age 5 and adopted from Manchester, England, United Kingdom) #Magnolia (age 1 from Toulouse, France) #David (age 5 and adopted from Auckland, New Zealand) #Flora (From Rome, Italy) #Peony (from Greece) #Cho #Padme (age and adopted from Iran) #Patil #Kathryn (age 3 months and adopted from Brisbane, Queensland, Australia) #Pauline (age and adopted from Bordeaux, Aquitaine, France) #Yoshibo (age and adopted from Fukuoka, Japan) #Dahlia (from Scandinavia) #Petunia (from Paris, France) #Twins Daisy and Bluebell (from England) #Camellia (from Venise, Italy) #Lilac (from Persia) #Fraternal quadruplets Kung, Hao, Chen, and Baozhai (age and adopted from Wuhan, China) #Monika (age and adopted from Munich, Germany) #Tiffany (age and adopted from Quebec City, Canada) #Lemi (age and adopted from George Town, Penang, Malaysia) #Sextuplets Alyssa, Hycacinth, Lily, Calla, Tansy and Iris (from Greece) #Juju (age and adopted from Alexandria, Egypt) #Twins Heather and Marigold (age 10 from England) #Shuni (age and adopted from Riyadh, Saudi Arabia) #Lavender (age 3 from London, England) #Fernando (age and adopted from Bilbao, Spain) #Gino (age and adopted from Turin, Italy) #Triton (age and adopted from Corfu, Greece) #Soleil #Xena (age and adopted from Kilnamartyra, Co. Cork, Ireland) #Colbi (age and adopted from Soweto, Gauteng, South Africa) #Éstella (age 9 1/2 and adopted from Campo Grande, Brazil) #Nora-Ellise (age 6 and adopted from Noord, Aruba) #Géorgio (age 11 3/4 months and adopted from Monterry, Mexico) #Kóry (age 9 3/4 and adopted from Bialobrzegi, Poland) #Ursula (age and adopted from Klangenfurt, Austria) #Øla (age 1 3/4 and adopted from Stavanger, Norway) #Harold (age 8 and adopted from Accra, Ghana) #Victoriá (age 3 and adopted from Lima, Peru) #Soo (age 8 and adopted from Vietnam) #Tomi (age 10 and adopted from Srinagar, India) #Jing-Wun (age 12 and adopted from , North Korea) #Sun-Zi (age 16 and adopted from Suwon, South Korea) #Brina (age 15 months and adopted from Slovenia) #Dewi (age 13 and adopted from Surakarta, Indonesia) #Dwayne (age 2 and adopted from Bermuda) #Zbyněk (age 6 and adopted from Czech Republic) #Adela (age 11 months and adopted from Slovakia) #Apple (age 5 and adopted from Iloilo City, Philippines) #Janique (age 16 months and adopted from Bahamas) #Darelin (age 5 months and adopted from Bridgetown, Barbados) #Colleen (age 8 months and adopted from Trinidad and Tobago) #Soufiane (adopted from Morocco) #Kelvin (adopted from Kenya) #Alan (adopted from Marshall Islands) #Lilia (adopted from Algeria) #Mujahida (adopted from Libya) #Zoe (adopted from Nigeria) #Wingrace (adopted from Tanzania) #Jules (adopted from Togo) #Gonza (adopted from Uganda) #Theone (adopted from Zambia) #Bruna (adopted from Angola) #Tawana (adopted from Botswana) #Charles (adopted from Cameroon) #Jenny (adopted from Mozambique) #Tiki (adopted from Ethiopia) #Dani (age 7 and adopted from Honduras) #Kim (age 5 and adopted from Jamaica) #Darren (adopted from Singapore) #Rory (age 6 and adopted from Antigua and Barbuda) #Eponi (adopted from Tonga) #Ellen (adopted from Fiji) #Piret (adopted from Estonia) #Caleb (age 1 and adopted from British Virgin Islands) #Manuel (age 2 and adopted from Costa Rica) #Evelyn (age 4 and adopted from Cuba) #Dania (age 2 and adopted from Dominican Republic) #Charlie (age 18 months and adopted from El Salvador) #Dora (age 11 months and adopted from Hungary) #Andy (age 7 and adopted from Cyprus) #Jerry (age and adopted from Luxembourg) #Ethan (age 1 1/2 and adopted from Monaco) Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Foster Family Episodes Category:Adopted Foreign Country Children Episodes Category:Naughty Swivel Episodes Category:Reflection Room Episodes Category:Naughty Platform Episodes Category:Naughty Blanket Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Super Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Naughty Pillow Episodes Category:Naughty Log Episodes Category:Naughty Cube Episodes Category:Sweethearts Technique Episodes Category:Learn English Episodes Category:Car Drill Technique Episodes Category:Good Eater Episodes Category:Stay in Bed Episodes Category:Episodes that deal with Children with Anemia Category:20+ children episodes Category:Large Family Episodes Category:Episodes in California